


Lady Misfortune

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Children, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Powers, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Magic-User Little Misfortune, Magic-User Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, Magic-Users, One Shot, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family, alcoholics, not my best work, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Misfortune walks through the doors of the place to she once lived for the first time in many, many years.
Relationships: Benjamin the Fox & Lady Mercy (Little Misfortune), Benjamin the Fox & Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez & Callista Ramirez Hernandez, Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez & Lady Mercy (Little Misfortune), Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez & Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez's Father, Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez & Mr. Voice
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Lady Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: This is just a few things to know before you read.
> 
> Lady Mercy is the skeleton lady that Misfortune met at the end of the game she basically adopted Misfortune after the events of the game and became her Aunt of sorts. 
> 
> Misfortune's mother as we can somewhat tell did love her but just didn't show it until it was too late. Misfortune's father didn't care about her as we could see in the game very clearly.
> 
> This story takes place about seventeen years into the future meaning Misfortune is twenty-five-years-old.
> 
> Mr. Voice is not dead he was simply weak is all.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Misfortune slowly stood up, holding the child that had nearly been hurt close to her chest an annoyed look on her face as she held him glaring at the house that she now stood in front of. She knew the house in front of her; she knew it all too well since it was the place that she spent the first eight years of her life.

For a moment she thought she smelt her mother’s perfume alongside cigarette smoke that was usually mixed with it as the wind hit her in the face, but as soon as it came it was gone replaced with the smell of black earth and wet mud. This made Misfortune stiffen, causing her to grip the boy and the staff she held in her other hand tightly. Misfortune knew that smell too, she didn’t think she could ever forget it.

“Misfortune?” A voice said from behind her, causing her to turn around in a slow but graceful motion; years of training and ballet dancing would do that to someone. As she turned around, she smiled slightly as she came face to face with her oldest friend and partner, Benjamin. “Are you alright?” He asked in a steady voice that Misfortune had also mastered in the years she had been with him and Lady Mercy and many others.

Misfortune looked at for a moment, it was rare for the man in front of her to speak: it was even rare for him to say her name even more rare for him to use her actual name since many had taken to calling her either Lady Misfortune or Missy. 

This is how she knew that he was worried about her but she pushed it from her mind and nodded her head knowing what she had to do.

“Of course, Benji,” Misfortune said in a soft voice before slowly moving the little boy in her arms towards Benjamin a sign for him to take the boy from her. “Take him home, please,” She said as he carefully took the little boy from her arms and held him just as close as she had only a few seconds ago. “I will handle this myself,” Misfortune told him as she turned towards the old run-down house once more.

“Lady Mercy, will not like this?” Benjamin said though Misfortune could hear the laugh and the smile in his voice as these words left him.

“True but it has to be done,” Misfortune said and waited for a response but when it didn’t come, she turned her head slightly only to see both Benjamin and the little boy were gone. 

Misfortune let out a slight giggle as she rolled her eyes before she made her way towards her old home. The crunch of the dried up leaves underneath her feet reminded her of the few Autumns she had spent here. How she would gather up all the leaves she could and then jump inside of them pretending that she was a fairy princess changing the leaves and bringing fall to those around her. It helped forget about the trash and empty beer bottles that were left in the yard by her father.

Misfortune sighed pushing the thoughts back from her mind before she walked up the two wooden steps that led to her front door without a moment to think about, she quickly brought her that wasn’t holding her spare and pushed the door open. She winced as the hinges of the door squeaked loudly, and the wood groaned loudly as the door scraped against the floor.

“So much for stealth,” Misfortune mumbled softly to herself as she glared at the black abyss that was before her. “If he didn’t know I was here before he does now,” She said though she knew the truth he had known she was here from the moment she grabbed the little boy and brought him to safety.

She wasn’t scared of him; she hadn’t been scared of him for a long time, but still, she couldn’t repress the shudder that ran down her spine. 

“Welcome home, Misfortune,” Misfortune whispered to herself repeating the same words that her mother had whispered to her when she had first been brought home after her mother gave birth to her. She carefully stepped into the darkness of her old house.

Misfortune gagged at the smell of mold and something rotten, but she forced herself to step deeper into the house, hoping after she left the kitchen the smell would disappear.

With each step, the old floor creaked and moaned under her boot covered feet alongside the cries of the floor was the sound of her clicking heels against the wood. She began to search through the cabinets and under the table, looking for any clues of the evil figure that she knew lurked in the house.

It was one of the many lessons that her Aunt Mercy had taught her, making sure she knew to check every nook and cranny that she came across when hunting the cruel beings from the beyond.

At the thought of her Aunt Mercy, Misfortune felt a slight wave of guilt knowing that if anything happened to her, it would devastate her Aunt. She knew that she should have brought someone inside with her as a backup even if it wasn’t Benjamin, but it was too late to go back now.

With that thought in her mind, Misfortune began to look around in the gloomy house that she had once been so fond of. It felt so much colder than it once had but Misfortune wondered if he had ever really been warm.

As the minutes passed by, Misfortune looked through every room, every space, and every shadowy spot she could find until there was only one room left that she had checked.

She carefully reached her hand up and ran her fingers across the faded flowers that were across her bedroom door. She reminded how her father had painted them, keeping her by his side as he painted them so she could choose the color of the flowers. It had been one of the few delicate things he had ever done for her and it had also been one of the few times that he hadn’t been under influence of something. Now that she was older, she could see how each of those times had lined up with one another.

A sad smile formed on her lips as she let her hand wrap around the gold doorknob while she gripped her spear tightly, ready for a fight that she knew would come.

WIthin seconds she shoved the doors and her hand went to wrap around her spear alongside the one; she pointed it forward the doors banged against the wall prepared to see the evil figure that she had been hunting before her.

What she saw though was an almost empty room stripped of any personality with only an old moldy bed, a broken nightstand, and a cracked full-length mirror. It wasn’t surprising seeing the room nearly bare since when her mother had moved after receiving the eternal happiness she had taken all of Misfortune’s stuff with to remember her daughter that she had loved so much but had been so horrible too.

Misfortune slowly lowered her spear as she walked into her childhood bedroom; her gaze was fixed on the cracked before her and what she saw brought tears to her big brown eyes.

She looked almost exactly like her mother from her skin to her eyes to even her hair the only differences were that her was a little fuller and that she was a little shorter than her mother. 

It was strange seeing this, and Misfortune couldn’t understand why it made her want to cry. She had seen her reflection thousands of times before and all those times had never affected her like this.

“Maybe it’s this place,” A deep, dark almost rumbling voice said from behind her causing the grip on her spear to tighten but other than that her body was completely relaxed. She knew who the voice belonged to she had heard too often throughout her childhood and throughout her nightmares as a young girl, to ever forget that voice and the speaker.

“Hello, Mr. Voice,” Misfortune said without turning away from the mirror already able to see the tall figure with antlers behind her through the cracked, reflective glass.

“Hello, Little Misfortune,” The creature behind her spoke an ominous tone to it as she could nearly hear the chuckle in his voice.

For a moment all was silent before Misfortune giggled softly and slowly turned around to face her greatest enemy.

“Actually... “ Misfortune started as her dark brown eyes met the creature’s black red eyes. “It’s Lady Misfortune now,” She told him before she banged her spear on the ground watching as the room filled with a bright green light from the sharpened jewel at the top of the spear she held.

“I apologize,” Mr. Voice said a smile or what Misfortune believed to be a smile spread across his bone face. “Hello, Lady Misfortune,” He said repeating what he had said before only changing it slightly after what she had said. “It’s been a long time,” He continued to speak as he took a step closer to her. His hoof-like feet making the floor underneath them shake, but Misfortune barely even moved.

“Yes, it really has been a long time,” Misfortune said as she leaned against her spear; her other hand coming to wrap around the wood as she prepared for the fight she knew was to come.

“So…” Mr. Voice started his eyes searching her’s for any sign of fear though he could find none. “Shall we?” He asked, his eyes beginning to glow a bright red.

“Yes,” Misfortune said as she moved her spear in front of her ready to attack the monster who’s gaze stayed glued on her. “We shall,” She said a smile spreading to her lips once more as she stared into the abyss of the monster’s eyes.


End file.
